criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Deirdre Lovejoy
|birthplace = Abilene, Texas |family = |yearsactive = 1990-present }} Deirdre Helen Lovejoy is an American actress best known for her portrayal of Assistant State's Attorney Rhonda Pearlman in The Wire. Biography Lovejoy was born on June 30, 1962, in Abilene, Texas. She graduated from the University of Evansville's prestigious theatre department with an undergraduate degree, and New York University's Graduate Acting Program at the Tisch School of the Arts with an MFA in Acting. Starting an acting career, Lovejoy portrayed Nora Clark's disapproving mother in Step Up, serial killer Heather Taffet in Bones, a student's mother in Bad Teacher, and Jeannie Morris in Body of Proof. On Criminal Minds Lovejoy portrayed Agent Bates in the Season Six episode "The Thirteenth Step". Filmography *The Blacklist (2016-2017) as Cynthia Panabaker (7 episodes) *Shameless (2016) as Rita (3 episodes) *Billy Lynn's Long Halftime Walk (2016) as Billy's Mother *American Gothic (2016) as Detective Linda Cutter (9 episodes) *Thirsty (2016) as Doris Townsend *Orange Is the New Black (2014) as Chris Maser (2 episodes) *Girls (2014) as Margot *Lionhead (2013) as Detective Lundgren *Killing Vivian (2013) as Toaster (short) *American Horror Story (2013) as Lana's Host *Shadow on the Mesa (2013) as Sally Bates *Private Practice (2012) as Sean Petrucci *Body of Proof (2012) as Jeannie Morris (2 episodes) *Bad Teacher (2011) as Sasha's Mother *Brothers & Sisters (2011) as Marissa Crandall *Bones (2009-2011) as Heather Taffet (3 episodes) *Criminal Minds - "The Thirteenth Step" (2011) TV episode - Agent Bates *Outlaw (2010) as Karen Rukheyser *The Stepfather (2009) as Detective Tylar *Medium (2009) as Dr. Messner (2 episodes) *The Forgotten (2009) as Zoe Jenks *Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2002-2009) as Agent Carmen Martino/Penny Halliwell (2 episodes) *Saving Grace (2009) as Linda Hall *Gloria & Eric (2009) as Gloria (short) *Lie to Me (2009) as Holly Sando *Under (2008) as Detective Cavanaugh *Eli Stone (2008) as A.D.A. Samantha Jarrells (2 episodes) *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2002-2008) as Hernandez/Penelope Fielding (3 episodes) *Shark (2008) as Monica Wells *The Wire (2002-2008) as Asst. State's Atty. Rhonda Pearlman (46 episodes) *Cold Case (2007) as Regie Kunze, 2007 *Close to Home (2006-2007) as Ellen Porter (2 episodes) *Numb3rs (2006) as Daria Samson *Step Up (2006) as Katherine Clark *The Closer (2006) as Melissa Langner *Nip/Tuck (2005) as Allie Tedesco *The West Wing (2004) as Lisa Wolfe (2 episodes) *NYPD Blue (2004) as Michelle Foster *Judging Amy (2003) as State's Attorney *The Lyon's Den (2003) as Ms. Easton *Touched by an Angel (2003) as Courtney *Strong Medicine (2003) as Taylor *Without a Trace (2002) as Mrs. Peterson *Ed (2001) as Ms. Diamond *Thirteen Conversations About One Thing (2001) as Student Teacher *My Sister's Wedding (2001) as Beverly Modina *Shaft (2000) as Police Officer (uncredited) *Spin City (1999-2000) as Reporter (3 episodes) *Perfect Murder, Perfect Town: JonBenét and the City of Boulder (2000) as Detective Linda Arndt *The Talented Mr. Ripley (1999) as Fighting Neighbor *Random Hearts (1999) as Officer Isabel *Third Watch (1999) as Nancy *Trinity (1999) as Karen Sealey *Sour Grapes (1998) as Nurse Wells *Number One (1998) as Jean (short) *Seinfeld (1998) as Customer #3 (uncredited) *Law & Order (1994-1997) as CSU Technician/Judith Crockit (2 episodes) *Rescuing Desire (1996) as Bookstore Salesgirl *The Kennedys of Massachusetts (1990) as Rosemary Kennedy (TV miniseries, 3 episodes) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses